1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lighting assemblies and, more particularly, to a lighting assembly for surgical use that is voice-operated.
2. Prior Art
For a light in an operation room of a hospital, a so-called astral lighting system has been used to illuminate the part of operation with high illuminance without casting shadows there.
An astral lighting system is constructed so that many lamps are embedded in a large dish-like base which is suspended from the ceiling of the operation room. Therefore, for its placement, a large room is needed and the ceiling of the operation room must be adequately high. Furthermore, because of its very heavy weight, not only the ceiling but also the whole operation room is required to be structurally strong. As a result, the construction cost of an operation room is high due to this lighting system.
Another problem of the astral lighting system is that it generates a large amount of heat. In a heart operation, however, the temperature of the patient's body must be kept low. In such case, a high-power cooling system must be provided to overcome the heat caused by the lighting system and lower the body temperature in a short time. This also has increased the construction cost of the operation room.
These drawbacks have spawned many attempts at head-mounted illuminating devices with the sole purpose of aiding patient visibility. Prior art embodiments include light sources which are separated from the headlamp to reduce the weight carried by the user. It is quite important, however, that the headlight be capable of positioning in virtually any desirable orientation as determined by the particular needs of the user. Specifically the light should be rotatable in planes perpendicular to, and coplanar with, the general sight plane of a user. Also, many prior art devices include manual switches which serve to hinder the sterility of a surgical environment as well as encumbering the user.
Accordingly, a need remains for a voice-controlled surgical lighting device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a voice-controlled surgical lighting device that is efficient, compact, adaptable, versatile, easily operated, and convenient. The voice-controlled surgical lighting device appeals to medical institutions such as hospitals and clinics as well as medical professionals and electricians or in any environment where head-mounted lighting is appropriate.